bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurgen Koeningmann/History
'History' 'Childhood' * Born a Gemischt Quincy, mother Quincy and father human. * Raised as a quincy and trained to be a doctor at a human university. * Discovered at age twenty that was a hybrid Quincy and Bount, when his hunger for Reishi kicked in. 'Falling In With The Bount' Jürgen became an outcast amongst his own people. This was due to an unfortunate series of events beginning with the Bount launching their attack upon the Quincy. His own people knowing of his dual nature decided to lock him up so he could not betray them. He protested, but would not fight his own people and allowed himself to be locked away without resistance. However he was left in his cell for some time unable to feed. So when the time came to release him, his hunger for spiritual energy drove him to the point that he tried to consume his fellow Quincy. He was ostracized by his people and left to wander the earth alone. Jürgen took shelter amongst the Bount after being ostracized by the Quincy. He realised that he would have to hide his Quincy nature whilst amongst the Bount and so he sealed away his Quincy abilities as best he could. The Bount who took him in only sensed a fellow Bount and so treated him as one of his own. Jürgen was lucky in the fact that the Bount who took him in was against the consumption of living human souls. As such he was not taking part in the attacks upon the Quincy. He was trained by this Bount in the ways of hunting and feeding upon souls. He taught Jürgen the rite for creating a Doll and trained him how to use it. For a short while Jürgen was comfortable with this new life, but soon his Quincy upbringing began to bring him down. Reminding him that he was acting just like a hollow and so Jürgen stopped feeding. Out of desperation and starvation Jürgen attempted something not normally done, he attempted to consume a Hollow. In a difficult fight he eventually managed to successfully consume the Hollow and he had an epiphany. His Bount nature which he had always viewed as a curse could be a blessing in disguise. He could hunt and eat Hollows in the same way they hunted and ate human souls, put the fear of destruction upon them instead of their human victims. 'Hollows in the Hollow' * He began travelling the world in search of human battlefields, where Hollows would appear and prey upon the souls of the recently departed. * He took up practice in a local hospital in a spiritually active town southern Germany. The hospital had become the focus of Hollow attacks since it became the only hospital for the entire province. There Jürgen cared for the sick and injured whilst protecting the souls of those who passed from Hollows. 'Tumbling Down The Rabbit Hole' * After five years of serving as a Doctor he was accidentally pulled into Hueco Mundo whilst trying to take down a particularly troublesome Hollow, who had taken to regularly hunting in the area. The effect of firing a Quincy arrow through the Garganta causing it to convert his body into spirit form. * Trapped in Hueco Mundo, Jürgen learned to depend upon his dual nature in order to survive the harsh soul eat soul world. * He rapidly grew in strength until the point he had consumed enough Reishi that he became able to manipulate space in the way his Bount mentor had told him about. However the Garganta he created was unstable and he remained trapped for almost a decade, until his experimentation managed to reveal how to create a stable portal to the real world. 'Taming Of The Arrancar' * From that time onwards Jürgen began operating in two year cycles, making expeditions in Hueco Mundo that lasted two years followed by two years remaining in the real world. 'War of The Gigai' 'The Soul Harvesters' 'Joining The Vandenreich' 'Jagdarmee of Hueco Mundo' 'Stern Ritter' Jürgen was eventually invited to join the ranks of the Stern Ritter and dubbed "W", The Wraith. His moniker stemming from his Bount abilities and his hunting methods. Category:Character Subpages